


Mengulang Perputaran

by rasyalleva



Category: Ada Apa Dengan Cinta? (Movies), Dilan 1990 (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bittersweet Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Song Lyrics, Timeline What Timeline
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Dilan berusaha mengabaikannya.
Relationships: Dilan (Dilan 1990) & Rangga (Ada Apa Dengan Cinta?)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Mengulang Perputaran

**Author's Note:**

> Ada Apa Dengan Cinta? (c) Rudi Soedjarwo; Dilan 1990 (c) Pidi Baiq.  
> "Break It," lagu oleh Pamungkas.

_ Go on, and take my heart, and break it _

Ponsel di tangannya bergetar. Ia sedang berbaring di kasur dalam kamar indekos berukuran 3x4 meternya, yang berdebu dan berantakan penuh buku-buku. Rangga mendecak begitu layarnya menggelap, tahu bahwa artinya ada panggilan telepon datang—ia hendak mengutuki siapa pun yang kini menginterupsi tontonan YouTube-nya ketika melihat sebaris nama seorang teman lama muncul, beserta dengan foto profil WhatsApp-nya yang sepertinya sudah ganti, sejak kali terakhir Rangga mengingatnya. Ia tertegun. Dilan menelepon.

Seperti tidak peduli bahwa apa yang dilakukannya akan membuat pemuda di seberang sana menunggu lebih lama, Rangga beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya, melakukan dengan lambat-lambat. Ia bersandar pada tembok, duduk bersila, meletakkan bantal di pangkuan. Ditatapnya layar ponsel, memastikan dirinya tidak salah baca, lalu ia menggeser opsi angkat panggilan dan menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. “Lan, kamu salah sambung. Ini saya.”

Ada suara helaan napas dan sedikit tawa di ujung sana. “Aku memang ingin menghubungimu, hei pujangga senja.”

“Ada urusan apa?”   


“Hmm. Nggak ada, hanya pengin telepon saja. Cuma pengin ngobrol.”

Rangga susah payah menjaga agar suaranya terdengar tenang terkontrol. “Ngobrol soal apa?”   


Ada jeda sejenak. Dilan, di ujung sana, berkata lagi, tetapi ia mengucapkannya dengan nada sangsi tak percaya. “Serius?”   


“Serius apa? Tentu saya serius, Dilan,” sahutnya,  _ ayo, jangan terpancing dengan rasa emosional ini, tenanglah, tenang_—”mau ngobrol soal apa?”

Tarikan napas dalam-dalam dan rentetan kalimat meledak-ledak. “Poinnya adalah, nggak tahu. Aku nggak tahu mau ngobrol apa. Hentikan itu. Kamu nggak usah pura-pura nggak tahu kenapa aku meneleponmu.”

Rangga diam. Ah, Dilan marah.

_ I miss being in love before I watch it all slowly falling apart _

Dilan menutup telepon. 

Ia ingin membanting ponselnya sampai membentur tembok di seberang, tetapi niat itu ditahannya. Dipejamkannya mata, merasakan dinding yang menjadi tempat punggungnya bersandar. Kakinya lurus-lurus, di lantai yang barangkali dingin, tetapi bodoh amat apakah lantai ini sebeku es yang disentuh Aureliano Buendia atau sepanas api yang membakar dua pezina di puisi Agus Noor, Dilan tak peduli. Ia ingin ayahnya kembali.

_ Kamu nggak usah pura-pura nggak tahu kenapa aku meneleponmu_, adalah apa yang ia katakan pada manusia di ujung sana (yang barangkali sudah tenggelam lagi dalam kesibukannya bersajak atau mendengarkan lagu), tapi sejauh mana pesannya tersampaikan? Memangnya Rangga bisa  _ sejenius  _ itu menemukan jawaban sendiri bahwa Dilan menelepon karena rindu? Tapi, kalau saja ia bisa dengan egois minta satu keajaiban, Dilan ingin kabar soal ayahnya meninggal bisa menggema sampai ke Jakarta, sampai ke Rangga, melalui mana saja yang penting bukan dari dirinya.

Ia ingat saat hal yang sama menimpa Akew dan segalanya mulai rusak di antara ia dan Milea. Dilan memejamkan mata. Mungkin memang maut akan selalu menjadi biang keladi dari segala perolakan di kehidupannya. 

Tubuhnya terasa tersengat, dan dengan kekuatan yang muncul, Dilan melempar ponselnya, sekuat tenaga, membentur tembok, memantul lantai.

_ Because I miss the full circle of love _

_ The beauty and all its aftermath _

Keduanya bertemu saat Dilan menyusul ayahnya ke Jakarta. Sebenarnya ia tidak melakukannya tidak apa-apa, hanya saja perlawanan terhadap pemerintah dan aksi demonstrasi yang dilakukan oleh mahasiswa semakin menggila di Jakarta, dan ia merasa khawatir memantau perkembangannya di media. Ia dan ayahnya hanya berbicara selama beberapa menit, di sebuah angkringan belakang KFC, lalu sudah.

“Pukul berapa, keretamu?” Ayahnya bertanya sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya.

“Masih besok. Aku nginap dulu, Yah.” Dilan mengangkat kedua bahunya. “Jalan-jalan.”

“Sendirian? Nggak papa?”

“Nggak papalah. Kan ada Ayah.”

“Ayah jauh dari kamu.”

“Sama-sama Jakarta, kan?”   


“Jakarta besar  _ atuh,  _ Dilan!” 

Dilan tertawa. Ayah mengacak-acak rambutnya, sebelum kemudian ia perlu pergi karena jam istirahat siang telah berakhir. Dilan mengamati punggung ayahnya, melihatnya menyeberang jalan dengan cepat (itu takkan mudah kalau tidak mengenakan seragam seperti yang ayahnya kenakan), lalu kembali pada pemandangan semula sebelum ayahnya datang: mengaduk-aduk teh hangatnya yang masih menyisa. 

Awalnya hanya ia saja di angkringan itu, sampai seseorang muncul dengan seragam putih abu-abu sepertinya (itu adalah Rangga, tapi informasinya bisa disimpan untuk nanti), meminta izin untuk mengambil sekardus air minum kemasan yang tadi telah dititipkan, lalu berbalik badan dan menyenggol gelas teh hangat pesanan Dilan, terjatuh. Untungnya tidak sampai pecah, dan hanya tumpah saja.

“Ah, ma—”

“Nggak papa,” sambar Dilan bahkan sebelum pemuda itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia memungut gelasnya dan menaruhnya kembali di atas meja. Sudah hampir habis, jadi bukan masalah. Ia menengadah, menatap seseorang yang kedua tangannya penuh membawa dua kardus bertumpuk, air minum kemasan merek Pelangi. “Mau kubantu dengan itu?”   


Belum ada suara dari lawan tuturnya. Sepertinya ia butuh waktu untuk memproses kejadian yang berlalu dengan cepat—kenyataan bahwa ia menyenggol gelas seseorang, kenyataan bahwa hal itu langsung dimaafkan bahkan sebelum ia meminta maaf, kenyataan bahwa kini orang itu justu menawarkan diri membantu membawakan kardus-kardus air minum. “Oh, nggak usah. Saya bisa bawa dua kardus.”

Itu juga sudah Dilan duga. “Oke.”

“Tapi kalau kamu beneran mau bantu, kamu bisa bawa dua kardus sisanya.”

Dilan diam. Ia mengerjapkan kedua mata. Ditatapnya pemuda di hadapan yang menjawab dengan polos dan tanpa beban. Oke, seseorang ini baru saja menyenggol gelasnya, dan ketika dirinya menawarkan diri membantu (dan Dilan tidak sungguh-sungguh menawarkan diri, ini hanya bagian dari sopan santun), tawaran itu ditolak  _ tapi kemudian ia justru disuruh melakukan sesuatu_? Sungguh tidak dapat dipercaya. “Sebentar. Apa?”   
  
Sepertinya reaksi itu sudah diprediksi oleh lawan bicaranya yang segera menukas. “Ya, kamu lebih baik bawa dua kardus sisanya, lalu gabung lagi ke massa. Memangnya kalau matahari sedang panas-panasnya, aksi bubar begitu saja? Setidaknya kamu bisa buat dirimu berguna untuk orang-orang yang berjuang memperbaiki negara, daripada malah  _ leha-leha  _ minum teh ketika teman-temanmu sedang berjemur di depan gedung DPR.”

Wah, wah,  _ wah_. Dilan menatap ke arah pemilik angkringan yang mengamati situasi kesalahpahaman itu dengan tidak nyaman. Pemilik angkringan itu tentu saja tahu bahwa beberapa menit lalu, ia sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang berseragam yang tidak dapat diragukan lagi ada di pihak berlawanan dengan massa yang sedang berdemonstrasi. 

Dilan memutuskan untuk bergabung dalam permainan. Ia penasaran apa yang akan terjadi saat pemuda sok tahu ini tahu kebenarannya. Dianggukkannya kepala. “Bang, tolong berikan dua kardus minumnya.”

Ada keragu-raguan saat kardus minuman itu berpindah tangan. “Tapi—”

“Sudahlah, nggak papa. Kasihan, dia masih bocah, nggak tahu apa-apa,” ucap Dilan sekenanya, menatap ke arah lawan bicaranya terang-terangan. Pemuda itu tertegun, merasa ada yang aneh. Dilan tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Ia pergi duluan meninggalkan angkringan dengan dua dus minuman di tangannya, memberi waktu bagi si pemilik angkringan untuk membeberkan yang diketahuinya.

Dilan mendekati massa. Beberapa di antara mereka mendekat, menerima kardus itu. Tentu saja tidak ada waktu untuk merasa bingung apakah ia tampak asing atau tidak, karena sebagai massa aksi dengan tuntutan yang sama, mereka tak perlu mengenal semua orang—jadi, sudah tentu bahwa mereka akan langsung menyimpulkan bahwa Dilan bagian dari massa. “Makasih, _bro._ Rangga mana?”

Oh, jadi namanya Rangga. “Di belakang,” jawab Dilan singkat. Ia menengok ke belakang untuk melihat sudah sejauh mana si Rangga ini berjalan, dan ternyata tak terlalu jauh dari posisinya sekarang. Raut wajah pemuda itu berubah, tampak punya sesuatu untuk disampaikan, dan itu sudah seharusnya.

Sama sepertinya, Rangga menyalurkan dua kardus minuman pada orang-orang yang mendekat, lalu mengangguk ke arahnya. “Namamu Dilan. Kamu anak tentara.”

“Namamu Rangga,” balas Dilan, ikut mengangguk. “Kamu benar.”

_ The days are numbered _

_ and I hope this loneliness won’t stay _

Intensitas keduanya mengobrol akan meningkat apabila Dilan menelepon. Atau tepatnya, hanya ketika itu saja jam terbang interaksi mereka bertambah. Rangga tidak pernah sekali pun mencoba meneleponnya, dan sesungguhnya, _sesungguhnya_ —atau setidaknya, _ia kira_ —ia tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Dilan telah lama menyimpulkan bahwa perannya dalam relasi dua orang adalah menjadi pihak yang mencintai, dan itu pun ia putuskan saat pertama kali berkenalan dengan cinta itu sendiri. 

Jadi sudah lama, lama sekali, sehingga, _sehingga,_ ia kira ia tidak akan mempermasalahkannya. Sampai beberapa bulan kemudian. Demonstrasi mereda seiring dengan momentum “20 Tahun Reformasi” berakhir, lalu ia lulus SMA, lalu ayahnya meninggal dan ia teringat Akew. Dan teringat Milea.

Dan ia teringat hal-hal yang tidak ia lakukan dan berdampak pada hubungan mereka berdua, selamanya. Ia teringat bahwa seharusnya ia memaksa mengantarkan Milea pulang. Atau tetap gigih menunggunya di depan gerbang tiap pulang sekolah. Atau mengirimkannya surat. Atau memperpanjang obrolan di telepon.

Itu semua adalah hal-hal yang tidak ia lakukan, yang barangkali akan ia lakukan apabila ia sedang baik-baik saja. Maksudnya, _ oh ayolah_, ini Dilan lho—yang mengisi satu buku penuh teka teki silang, yang menempuh perjalanan memutar agar bisa mampir ke rumah seseorang, yang mau memukuli sahabatnya dan meninggalkan seluruh kawan satu gengnya hanya demi satu orang. Dilan yang sama, yang tidak melakukan usaha-usaha itu lagi dan justru menganggap hal itu menguras energi.

Kenapa? Kenapa, ya? Dilan bertanya-tanya. 

Apakah sebenarnya ia ingin sesekali diperjuangkan juga? 

Menemukan seseorang yang berjuang.

Pandangannya nanar, terarah pada ponsel mati yang tergeletak di lantai. Dilan menarik napas panjang, mengembuskannya, memosisikan diri siap terlelap. Biarkan ia tidur dan semua akan kembali baik-baik saja begitu terbangun. Ia perlu menstabilkan emosi, berdamai dengan cinta dan hati. Hal-hal yang tadi diinginkannya—perkara ingin diperjuangkan dan semacamnya—hanyalah fase sesaat karena ia sedang tidak mencintai dirinya sendiri.

Panggilan telepon Rangga yang menghubungi balik tak tersampaikan. Dilan menatap langit-langit kamar. Ia perlu menarik diri, mengabaikan rasa kasihan pada diri sendiri yang kadang-kadang muncul ke permukaan. Dilan memejamkan mata, mencoba tidur dan melaluinya.

_ It's been too long _

_ It's been such a long way down _

**Author's Note:**

> Latarnya antara 2018/19. Demonstrasi di kilas balik tadi adalah salah satu aksi memperingati masa Reformasi setelah dua puluh tahun. Segala keputusan mengenai usia para tokoh dan kapan terjadinya suatu peristiwa diubah mengikuti alur tulisan (i.e. suka-suka pengarangnya HAHA), dan anggaplah Dilan dan Rangga satu angkatan. Terima kasih sudah membaca!
> 
> P.S. Awalnya bukan gini idenya, percayalah. You too love write a story based on an idea which involved characters that had pretty well manner in the start, then did some crazy messy things in the middle, then destroyed, burned, taken over and completely changed your original plan in the end, right? _Right?_


End file.
